


"My Getaway"

by Bootsrcool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steter Writers Appreciation Week, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter ran for 20 minutes before coming to a stop somewhere on the far side of the preserve where they don't visit often. Or are forced to visit because of the weekly baddie. Stiles looked around at the small lake and cabin. </p>
<p>Some tooth rotting fluff, and the first time I was capable of writing a oneshot that wasn't horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Getaway"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts), [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts), [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts), [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/gifts), [ladypigswagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/gifts), [bxdcubes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bxdcubes), [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts), [LeeBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBlack/gifts), [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts), [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Ladypigswagon, Mysenia and bxdcubes.
> 
> Thank you to all of the amazing Steter writers out there that inspired be to write my OTP!

“Stiles.”

Stiles sat up with a lurch, grabbing his improved baseball bat. Stiles had it hollowed out and filled with rowan wood, then soaked the thing in water with mistletoe and wolfsbane. The final touches were runes that made it so that it would never be destroyed, will appear in Stiles room if it goes missing, and anyone Stiles trusts will be able to touch the bat.

It was a great weapon to use for a fragile human.

“Stiles!”

A hand gripped the top of the bat, and Stiles blinked a few times to get used to the dark. As soon as he recognized the shape he sighed. “Peter.”

He reached over and turned the lamp on. “What are you doing here at,” he glanced at his clock, “5 in the morning. On a Saturday!”

“Shh,” Peter hushed, leaning down and pecking Stiles lips chastely. “I want to show you something.” 

“Okay, but does it have to be at 5AM on a Saturday?” Stiles questioned as he let Peter pull him up and caught the clothes thrown at him.

“Yes,” the wolf said, holding up one of Stiles hoodies. 

Once Stiles was dressed, he motioned for Stiles to climb on his back.

“A piggy back ride? Really?” Stiles deadpanned.

“Stiles,” Peter sighed exasperated. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do,” Stiles replied instantly, already half way on Peter's back.

“Good. Then hang on.”

Stiles let out a whoop as Peter took off into the trees. He watched the wolf come up some as Peter ran, letting a partial shift take over with the sideburns and glowing eyes. Peter didn't like to fully shift into his beta form after Kate had controlled him to shift and try to kill Scott. If Stiles hadn't been there, Peter might have killed his mates brother, or maybe even sent to the werewolf prison/psycho house. Stiles shivered at the thought of Peter; strong willed, proud and beautiful Peter, under the effects of wolfsbane sedatives and tortured.

Peter ran for 20 minutes before coming to a stop somewhere on the far side of the preserve where they don't visit often. Or are forced to visit because of the weekly baddie. Stiles looked around at the small lake and cabin. “What is this?”

“It's my getaway, you could say. I would come here when I wanted away from Talia or my parents. Then I would come here if i wanted a break from the kids.” Peter said, walking over to the cabin. “We’re still in the territory, but far enough away that to find us someone would have to track us. No one even knows about this.”

“You never showed Derek?”

“This was the one place I didn't tell Derek about. It was my own place.” Peter explained

Peter kneeled down and let Stiles slide off. He then walked over to a closet and pulled a few blankets out before walking back outside. Stiles followed.

Peter led them a few yards down the shore where there was a flat rock jutting out of the earth. Peter laid out two of the blankets before taking a seat, pulling Stiles down with him. He covered them both with the last blanket.

“Watch,” Peter commanded, nodding across the lake. Stiles could tell this whole trip was important to the wolf, so he waited and watched.

It was not five minutes after they had settled down when Stiles saw it. The sun was slowly rising above the trees, casting the lake into a fire filled crater. On the far side of the shore, a few deer were stepping out gracefully from the treeline to the water, craning their necks for a drink. A few fawns followed the older of the herd, stumbling on new limbs. Stiles small gasp had a few bucks looking up, but they were quickly dismissed and they went back to drinking.

Some morning birds started up a song as the sun climbed higher in the sky, and as they heard a pheasant squawking a few miles away,Stiles looked up at Peter's face and saw the serene expression he wore. 

“Thank you for showing me this,” Stiles said softly, not wanting to disturb the magical landscape around them. Peter smiled down at the teen, slipping his hand onto Stiles thigh. It wasn't sexual, just content to rest there. Stiles leaned up and kissed the jaw before him.

‘I love you.” Peter said, nuzzling his nose behind Stiles ear and subtly scenting him.

“Love you too,” Stiles returned, turning back around to watch the wildlife wake up and start their day.


End file.
